helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Shopping Mall Conversations
Some NPCs will talk with Magda before and after making large orders in the Shopping Mall. Alan Story Chat 1 Alan: Are you still busy? Magda: Sir Alan, it's almost time for dinner. Do you want to order clothes? Alan: No, well, I wanted to say hello... Magda: Good day, Sir Alan. Alan: Yes, that's right! I'm here to order clothes! Magda: Do you want formal wear or Guardsmen uniforms? Alan: Uniforms for the Guardsmen! Magda: I'll get some coats and capes then. I can help you change if you need to see how they'll look. Alan: No, it's okay. Story Chat 2 Alan: (I only wanted to say hello to her. How did this happen...?) (Luckily Lady Ellenstein gave me a forty percent discount, but...) Civilian Woman: Sir Alan, is all of that to feed the pigs? Alan: No, these are custom-made clothes from the department store. Civilian Woman: They must've cost a lot, right? Alan: It wasn't bad. Compared to other places, it was really cheap. Civilian Woman: I want to go there. I haven't bought any clothes for more than a year now... Balfey Olineaux Story Chat 1 Balfey: Is Lady Ellenstien here? Magda: Welcome, Younger Lord Olineaux. Balfey: This department store was a good idea. Can you please explain how this place works? Magda: If you insist... (After I told him everything...) Balfey: I've decided! Magda: What? Balfey: I will try on a bunch of clothes here! Magda: (I think you want me to try on a bunch of clothes.) Balfey: Please allow me to invest in your department store! Magda: The Olineauxes is one of the Four Families. This place is mainly for civilians. I thought you- Balfey: Nobles need money too. As a businessman, I don't care about social hierarchies. So, may I invest, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: I'm a little unsure... but I accept. Would you like me to pick some clothes for you? Story Chat 2 Balfey: I've secured another deal. Mother and Father might praise me when I go home... I need to tell Hugh and Vicky about this. They'll like it. Lady B: Isn't that the fat boy of the Olineauxes? Why did he buy so many clothes? He can barely fit any of them. Lady A: It's to make the Ellenstein girl happy. Even if I were ten years younger, I still wouldn't dance with him. Lady B: It's also possible the clothes sold in the store can stretch around the boy. Lady A: That reminds me... I should check out that place to see if there's anything for me. Lady B: I will go with you. Barbara Sakan Story Chat 1 Barbara: Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Lady Sakan, what happened? Barbara: Do you have any ugly clothes? Magda: Is someone bothering you? Barbara: No, just an annoying nobleman... So? Magda: Try this set that'll make you look like a knight. Or the elven-styled archer clothes there? Barbara: Let me see if there's anything hideous... Story Chat 2 Barbara: Ah, this will work! Noble A: What's with that onion-shaped armour Lady Sakan is wearing? Noble B: While it looks exotic, it shows off the arms and legs. Noble A: The vambraces and cuisses makes her even more lovely! Barbara: What are you doing?! Go away! Noble A: Lady Sakan, I sincerely invite you to the afternoon tea party of the Parsonjoys. I have ordered the most fragrant flowers and desserts. Noble B: Don't listen to him. How about we go to that wandering painter's exhibition? He and I are friends. Barbara: You're hopeless! Noble A: Lady Sakan, calm down. Don't pull out your bow! Noble B: Please forgive me! Noble A: Help! Bergnya Story Chat 1 Bergnya: Good day, Lady Ellenstein. I'll be frank, everything here is more gorgeous than I expected. Magda: Thank you. We hired professionals. We also had clothes designed by Miss Werchy. They're the reason why the department store is here. Bergnya: Isn't Miss Werchy from Rayorca? Are the clothes here Rayorcan-styled then? Magda: Miss Werchy is also quite skilled in making other types. Such as the traditional dresses for Finsel's balls and day-to-day clothes. Bergnya: I wonder if she was inspired by the Lionheart Kingdom's styles. I'd like to look at those if she did. Magda: She did use military art from the Lionheart Kingdom as a reference for several sets. Bergnya: The most popular accessory involves making picture with birds, insects, and fish. Moonlight Silk is used. It's spider silk with condensed morning dew that is then dyed in Sabah snake grass juice. The liquid has absorbed moonlight prior. Magda: Is that true? I'm impressed! Bergnya: Of course, but I think I'm the only knight who knows about it. Magda: Is that so? Bergnya: Since there are clothes based on the Lionheart Kingdom's military art, let me see that. I'm curious how a Rayorcan drew inspiration from it. Magda: This way please. Story Chat 2 Bergnya: Using accessories for symbolism and improving how the person appears, these designs are good. They can be used as examples for rookie designers... Barbalius: How do you do, Miss Bergnya? Bergnya: Sir Barbalius? Are you also here to buy clothes? Barbalius: Yes... Bergnya: Really now. Since you're interested in fashion, have you heard of Moonlight Silk before? Barbalius: No? Please forgive me. Bergnya: That's too bad. I thought you'd know. Because you're part of the Red Top Knights, you ought to know about the Lionheart Kingdom's treasures. Moonlight Silk is dyed with Sabah snake grass juice that... Christie Olineaux Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, Duchess Olineaux is here. Magda: Welcome. Christie: You're so kind, Lady Ellenstein. You don't have to keep an old woman company. Magda: You'll always be young to me. Christie: Oh, you're so sweet. There are so many kinds of clothes here. Let me see if there's anything for the young ones. I'll buy those to support you. Magda: Thank you! Hm.... Gorgeous, knight-themed clothes for Lord Olineaux and for Younger Lord Olineaux... Christie: Is there anything for men? Magda: Oh! Please follow me this way. Story Chat 2 Balfey: Lady Ellenstein, I'm here to see you! Mother, you're here? Christie: Balfey, you can't go horse riding in secret after this. Balfey: I know... Why are you carrying so many things? Did you buy all of them for us? Christie: Yes. I think you'll like them. Balfey: Can I see them now? Christie: You should wait until you get home. Aren't you here for Lady Ellenstein? Don't make her wait. Balfey: Right. Goodbye, Mother. Christie: I'll see you soon. (I should buy more clothes for him.) Florna Story Chat 1 Magda: Large, light grey velvet sweaters need to be restocked. The medium-sized, dark green leather vests lined with cotton... Where did I put them? Florna: ...Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you, Sister Florna. Please sit. Florna: It's alright. I- I heard clothes were cheaper here. I just wanted to take a look. These are quite nice... Magda: If you want to buy anything, I can give you a discount. Florna: It's not... I'm not here to buy clothes for myself. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see... a place where commoners could buy pratical, beautiful clothes that are affordable. Your department store is like a paradise for them. Magda: This place was built for them to some extent. I, Miss Werchy, Miss Diane, and Matriarch Nahr all worked together for one goal. We wanted to make life better for those with little money. Florna: It must be the will of the Sky Goddess which allowed this to happen. Bless you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: We were only following the Sky Goddess' wisdom. Florna: Forgive me. I have a request to make. Magda: Tell me, Sister Florna. Florna: I'd like to make an order on behalf of the Church. When winter arrives, we must follow the Goddess' will to give food and clothing to the homeless. Magda: It's good to help others, and it's my honour to help you. Let me call for a wagon. Please pick the clothes you need. I'll wrap them up and send them to you. I will also give the Sky Church a fifty percent discount on all future orders. Florna: Goddess, may your kindness protect Lady Ellenstein forever. Story Chat 2 Civilian Boy: Sister Florna, what's in the wagon? Florna: These... are clothes for the winter. I'm taking them to the church. Civilian Girl: You must've bought a lot from the department store. You're going to hand them out to people like Uncle Pole in the winter, right? Florna: You're very smart, Miss Lily. Civilian Boy: Mother always said that without the Church, we'd have nothing to live for. Thank you, Sister Florna! Civilian Girl: Thank you, Sister Florna! Florna: Children are a gift from the Goddess to the world... Civilian Boy: We're going to go play now. Florna: I will pray you grow up safely and happily on the Goddess' behalf. Gocheau Story Chat 1 Magda: Sir Gocheau, what a surprise! Gocheau: I'm just looking around. The material seems rather cheap. Magda: Nobles want to have the most crystals, most flexible leather, and the smoothest silk. Rather than try to please them, it's better to improve the department store's reputation through low prices. Gocheau: Whether or not they're nobles or civilians, they'll all walk into their graves wearing decent clothing. Even the most beautiful dress can't escape time. How long will these clothes last? Magda: Well, why don't you buy something and see for yourself? Gocheau: Don't push me... Story Chat 2 Gocheau: Why am I carrying so many things... Shatina: Why did you buy so many clothes, Gocheau? Let's see... Not bad! Gocheau: Lade Ellenstein said I should try these for myself. Shatina: Oh, her... Maybe I should go to that department store too. Gonzalo Jorcastle Story Chat 1 Magda: Good day, Lord Jorcastle! Gonzalo: You're as lovely as a butterfly dancing over the flowers. Magda: Thank you. Do you have any interest in showing off your taste to all of Finsel's nobles? Gonzalo: Should I take that as a challenge? Magda: Haha, let's call it a collaboration. You are the quill and I the parchment. I can show how unique your keen sense in fashion is. Gonzalo: Could it be... Magda: Yes. So, are you interested? Gonzalo: Haha, I'd rather the clothes myself. Story Chat 2 Gonzalo: It's nice. I didn't expect I would buy this much. Hugh: Hey, the green peacock over there! Gonzalo: Who are you talking about, dwarf? Hugh: You look good today. Lady Ellenstein's clothes work well with your feathers. Gonzalo: Hmph, I won't argue with you this time. Why don't you pay a visit and buy some new items, you walking closet? Hugh: Don't tell me what to do. And my selection will be better than yours! Gonzalo: I look forward to ending your dreams. Linglan Story Chat 1 Linglan: Good day, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Hello. Linglan: While I had a vague idea on how a department store worked, I didn't expect it to be so successful. Magda: I'd like to thank you for supporting us during the opening ceremony. We also have many clothes with gems. They aren't high-quality, but I think you'll be interested. Linglan: Hahaha, you're right. While I don't care about the colors of gems, I do like Miss Werchy's designs. If it's her, she can make any gem shine. Magda: Indeed. When I saw a set of clothes she designed that had gems, I could only think of how beautiful it was. The clothes lined with jewels are over there. Please follow me, Acting Speaker Lady Linglan. Linglan: With dark satin and golden silk outlining the edge of the gems... Is that glitter? It shows off the gem's lustre subtly while hiding its minor flaws. Oh this one is unique... That over there is bold. Lady Ellenstien, I'm buying these clothes you're displaying. Magda: Isn't that a lot? Story Chat 2 Giulolo: Today, the then Acting Speaker Lady Linglan visited the department store, Paradise, and bought... The total cost was... Linglan: Miss Giulolo, you don't need to record this. Noble B: The Acting Speaker bought so many things. Does she want to be friends with that new department store owner? Noble A: We should befriend that person first. Then we can get the Acting Speaker's whereabouts. Noble C: That's right. A shop built by someone with powerful connections shouldn't be missed! Noble B: Have the servants prepare the carriage! Lou Bavlenka Story Chat 1 Lou: So this is the department store? Not bad. Magda: How do you do, Lady Bavlenka? Lou: You've been busy, plebeian. Nyx told me about your department store. It's as if she's in love with you. Magda: Younger Lady Bavlenka is someone I regard as a good friend. Since you're here, why don't you pick some clothes for her? Lou: I'm not interested in clothes commoners wear. What's that short dress on the table? The patterns and fabric... Who designed this? Magda: By Miss Werchy herself. Why? Lou: What a surprise. Show me the other clothes she's made. Story Chat 2 Noble B: Lady Bavlenka is so beautiful I wish she stepped on me. Oh, there she is! ...Why didn't Lady Bavlenka change into her new clothes? Maid: (She's here!) Lady A: What's the matter? Noble B: That proud Bavlenka woman bought so many clothes! I was thinking we should get some too! Lady A: Sweetheart, what are you waiting for? Let's go! We can also buy outfits for you! Noble B: That's a good idea! (Lady Bavlenka, please look at me. Your most loyal servant is waiting for you!) Maggie Longlan Story Chat 1 Maggie: Lady Ellenstein! Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Miss Longlan, what's wrong? Maggie: Do you really know how to be a model? Magda: Yes. I know how to try on certain clothes so the customers can decide whether the pieces match or not. Maggie: I see. While you've taught me a lot about mix-and-match, I still feel unsure. If you can help, I'm sure I can find something for me! Magda: Sometimes how you view yourself gets in the way. Why don't we try to find clothes for you? Maggie: Let's see... This one is good. And that one. Oh, how much will all this cost? Magda: The clothes are for commoners. They aren't expensive... Maggie: No, I meant the shop! How much? I'll put money into it! Magda: What?! Story Chat 2 Lady B: Who is she She bought enough clothes to fill a carriage. Lady A: She seems to be the girl from that nouveau riche family. Lady B: When did she start to dress up so well? But she still acts like a nouveau riche. Lady A: This department store taught her. Maybe I should let the girls in my family visit. Lady B: You can also learn from them. Lady A: What do you mean by that? Motiti Story Chat 1 Motiti: The clothes here are pretty. Magda: Welcome, Miss Motiti! Motiti: I've never seen outfits like these before! They're different from the nobles' but still so nice. Magda: All of them were designed by Miss Werchy and Miss Diane. You can buy one if you want! Motiti: I... (sniffles) Magda: What's wrong? Motiti: Motiti is just a maid with no money to buy pretty clothes. I broke six plates and stained two dresses last month. Magda: If you like the clothes here, pick some and pay when you have enough money. Besides, these are for everyone. They're not expensive like the ones for nobles. Motiti: That's so cheap! I can really afford some! Lady Ellenstein, can I try this one? Magda: Of course, but I think we should find an Oren to model it for you. Motiti: No, I want you to be the model! Magda: Alright, alright. You're cute when you're like this. Story Chat 2 Motiti: La la la la! Diane: Why are you so happy, Motiti? Motiti: Lady Ellenstein pet my head and I got a pretty skirt! I'm so lucky! Diane: Aren't the outfits in the department store nice? Diane made them! Motiti: Diane, you're so smart! Thank you for your cute skirts! Diane: If you have some styles you like, let me know. I want to make you a set! Motiti: Diane! Diane: I... can't breathe... Nyx Bavlenka Story Chat 1 Nyx: Lady Ellenstein, I'm here to see you. Magda: Good day, Younger Lady Bavlenka. (She always brings her books wherever she goes.) Nyx: This place is huge. When you were talking about it, I thought it'd be the size of Miss Werchy's store. Magda: Thanks to... a couple of friends and her, I was able to open this department store. Nyx: Does that mean... all the clothes here are designed by Miss Werchy? Magda: Not all of them. The ones over there and most of the Oren clothing were made by Miss Diane. Nyx: Is Miss Diane an... Oren? Magda: Yes, but she's skilled and- Nyx: I know Orens aren't ignorant as people say. I have an Oren maid. She's cute. I wish I was like her. Magda: What? Nyx: Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about things. This dress is so beautiful. Could you help me get it? Magda: Wait just a second. (Noble families also have their own problems...) Story Chat 2 Motiti: Diane, are you here? Diane? Ah, it's My Lady! Nyx: Miss Motiti, read with me after dinner. Motiti: I can't read. Motiti also has laundry to do! And the stairs need to be cleaned! Nyx: Oh... I'll read for you. You can get an apple for each hour you read with me. Motiti: Okay! Ah, won't you get tired? Nyx: I'm used to it. Are you looking for Miss Diane? You should go since you've finished your work. Motiti: You're so kind! Rebecca Werchy Story Chat 1 Rebecca: This was more splendid than I thought it was and doesn't look like a place that sells cheap clothes. Magda: I ensured your contribution was spent wisely. Rebecca: Money isn't a problem. I have plenty of it. You've promised to let half of Finsel, the civilians specifically, wear clothes I designed. Magda: Thanks to the information your provided, all the clothes were designed to be large, medium, small... Rebecca: They aren't suitable to be custom-made, but at least they can be chosen based on size. Interesting... Madga: Thanks to the mannequin, you can decide whether to buy without waiting. Rebecca: Is this... made of wood? Magda: No, it's my true self. Rebecca: I've said no one would change clothes in public, but you came up with this idea. Hahaha! This is the Lady Ellenstein I know! I want to buy some things. Let's go! Story Chat 2 Fat Merchant: What kind of department store is this...? I've never heard of anyone selling clothes this way! Rebecca: How do you do? Do you have any complaints about the clothes I made? Fat Merchant: Did you design all of them? Rebecca: Hurry up and buy some. Otherwise, the extra large ones will be sold out. Fat Merchant: Clothes designed by Miss Rebecca Werchy herself and for this price? How am I supposed to do business?! Vicky Olineaux Story Chat 1 Vicky: I like the decorations. Magda: Lady Olineaux! When did you arrive? I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier. Vicky: It's alright. I'm more curious about how you got the idea for a department store. Making use of limited space, placing Ready-to-Wear clothes in every corner, using one room for everything... Magda: Thank you. We asked professionals to do all of this. For the source of inspiration, the civilians wished for it. Vicky: You're so modest. To be honest, I'm here to ask for your help. Magda: I'll try me best as long as it's not beyond my capabilities. Vicky: The sommelier dress I used to wear is a little old, so I want to see something that would match a sommelier while also being fashionable. Magda: Ah, please wait a moment. I'll get you a few to look at! Story Chat 2 Vicky: The dress... It's perfect. And designed by Miss Werchy. Magda: It suits your charm! Vicky: Wrap this up for me. Next time when I make a Devilheart drink, the others will ask where I got the dress. Magda: You'll be the most beautiful person at the bar. If I meet you then, may I have the honour of enjoying a cocktail you made? Vicky: I'll make you a special drink and tell everyone the dresses at your department store are wonderful. Magda: I'm flattered. Xavier Story Chat 1 Xavier: Is this the department store called Paradise? It's almost like seeing a beauty contest. Black Shadow: Washboard! I'm here to see you with Xavier! Xavier: Pardon me, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: It's alright. I see Mr. Black Shadow is lively. Are you also interested in the department store? Xavier: As a mage, appearance is quite important. I'm representing the Spiral Spire after all. Black Shadow: How else you this boy attract the young ladies? What's being dissolved isn't just ordinary coats, haha- #!%%*&! Xavier: The clothing stores for nobles don't have anything suitable for mages. I think this place might have something for me however. Magda: We do have clothes for mages. Please wait a moment, I'll get them. Black Shadow: I can finally talk again. So, if those stores don't have anything, what about the Jorcastles- #$*&#... Story Chat 2 Black Shadow: I didn't expect the washboard would help you try on clothes. Do you want to smell them when you get home? Xavier: Shut up! Magic Apprentice: Master? Xavier: You again?! Magic Apprentice: Why are there so many bags? Are these for the mages here at the Spiral Spire? Xavier: No, they're mine. Magic Apprentice: I didn't think you cared a lot about fashion. Xavier: Don't tell anyone else. Magic Apprentice: I- I didn't see anything, Master! Category:Transcript